Halloween Adventures
by fuafua
Summary: With Idol off on her new TV show and Country taking care of the office, the rest of the workers attempt to explore a haunted house for Halloween. Ghosts don't exist right? So, surely nothing could go wrong... (WAS MEANT FOR HALLOWEEN BUT I WAS TOO LAZY AND NOW IT'S A MULTI CHAPTER FIC OOPS)
1. The Entrance

'You actually thought this was a good idea?' Indie groaned, looking at the old, creaking building in front of him. Typical haunted house.

'It is Halloween, remember?' Metal laughed.

'I thought we'd have a party.' Nerdcore laughed nervously.

'Yeah! A giant party!' Techno turned to Dubstep, who was also looking at the big house, and smiled.

'Well, we're here now.' Indie sighed, pulling a leather satchel across his body.

'I-Indie! This place looks scary!' Scene shivered and grabbed Indie's arm. 'P-Protect me!' She cried out.

Intern 2 shook his head. 'Did we really need to come here?' Like Nerdcore said, a party would be perfectly fine.'

'Firstly, shut up Intern 2. Secondly, we don't have the funds for a big party.' Indie glared at him.

'I hardly think this was a good idea.' Intern 2 muttered.

'Come on you guys! Just go in for a bit!' Metal turned to the rest of the workers and gestured towards the front door.

'Fine. Let's get this over and done with.' Indie rolled his eyes and began walking up to the dirty, stone steps leading up to the door, dragging Scene behind him.

'You ok, Nerdcore?' Intern 2 smiled.

Nerdcore jumped and gasped. He quickly smiled back. 'Fine, yeah!'

Before Techno and Dubstep joined the rest, Dubstep tapped her on the arm.

'[This place gives me the wrong vibe.]' He whispered.

'Really? This place? Like actual ghosts?!' She gasped.

'[No. Not ghosts, but something. Something dark.]' He looked back at the house. '[Something that won't like us.]'

Techno looked at Indie opening the door and everyone jumping at the large creak it made. 'I hope you're wrong D. I really do.'


	2. It Begins

Indie slowly opened the door and lit his lantern.

'Really boss man?' Metal pointed.

'Flashlights are too mainstream.' He nodded.

Metal shrugged and followed Indie.

The door opened to a large landing with a huge set of stairs either side. The large space was empty and dusty, despite the large amount of old wooden furniture scattered around the edge of the hall.

'Lights on people.' Intern 2 shouted, turning on his flashlight. The echo sent shivers down everyone's spine.

'D-Don't do that Intern 2!' Scene lightly slapped him on the arm and gripped back onto Indie.

'Y-Yeah! You'll scare Scene!' Nerdcore laughed nervously again.

Techno and Dubstep pulled out a medium sized pack of glowsticks from their small backpacks and snapped them.

The workers all nodded at each other and began looking around the vast space.

'This place lacks serious levels of fun.' Techno surveyed the room, with the neon glowing light aiding her.

'[Copy that.]' Dubstep tried pulling open a set a drawers but gave up. '[This place hasn't been used in ages.]'

'When do you think this place was lasted used?' Intern 2 ran his finger across the stair rails and pulled a face at the amount of dust.

'God knows.' Indie swung his lantern around, illuminating the rest of the room. 'Brilliant, more rooms.'

'This place is big.' Metal scoffed.

'Should we split up?' Indie asked, making everyone look at each other.

'You have watched horror movies, right?' Nerdcore had a look of pure shock on his face.

Indie shook his head.

'We split up, we die! The ghost will get us!'

Scene made a whimpering sound and clinged tighter to Indie. 'D-Don't leave me!'

'Scene, please. This isn't a horror movie.'

'B-But we're in a haunted house!' She cried.

'Which isn't haunted. Ghosts aren't real.' Indie sighed.

'I refuse to split up.' Nerdcore shook his head.

Intern 2 raised his hand slightly. 'I agree with Nerdcore. We could get lost.'

Indie sighed again. 'I'm doing this for Nerdcore. No-one separate, ok?'

Techno and Dubstep nodded. 'I would hate to lose this guy.' She pointed to Dubstep and he nodded.

'So, we done here?' Metal pointed to the door on their left. 'Let's do this.'

They strolled into the next room, which was just as big, but had a huge table and lots of chairs around it.

'Dining room?' Intern 2 mumbled, looking at the dust on the table.

'Looks like it.' Metal replied.

Nerdcore moved next to Intern 2 and pulled his pullover slightly. 'Hey.'

Intern 2 turned to Nerdcore and smiled. 'Don't worry. It'll be over soon.'

Nerdcore smiled and patted him on the back.

Scene let go of Indie and walked over to Intern 2 and Nerdcore.

'You guys ok?' She smiled nervously.

Nerdcore looked at Intern 2 and nodded.

'Are you alright?' Intern 2 continued to shuffle around the large room.

'I'm ok! A bit scary though!' She smiled, taking hold of both Intern 2 and Nerdcore's arms.

'Ditto!' Nerdcore laughed nervously.

Techno tapped her glowstick on the wooded table.

'Techno? What are you doing?' Metal sighed.

'My glowstick! It flickered and went out for a moment!' She cried.

'Didn't you just snap that thing?' Indie asked.

'Yeah! That's the thing!' She replied.

Metal rolled his eyes and showed Indie to the adjoining room.

'What's up glowstick?' She muttered to herself, as the light still flicked. 'Come on!'

A quiet, deep chuckle sounded from behind Techno. She froze. Every hair on her back neck stood up.

'D-Did you hear t-that?!' Techno whimpered, still frozen.

Scene, Intern 2 and Nerdcore looked up.

'I'm sorry Techno? What sound?' Intern 2 asked puzzled.

'Someone laughed.'

'Laughed?' Intern 2 questioned.

'Laughter. I heard laughter.' She tried to calm her rapid breaths.

Nerdcore stood up from one of the dining chairs and made a quick dash to the dining room's entrance. 'Nope, nope, nope, nope.' He muttered.

'Nerdcore!' Intern 2 shouted, following him.

'Hey! Wait up!' Scene tried to run after the pair but was stopped by Techno.

'Where's Dubstep?' Techno held on to Scene's arm.

Scene suddenly looked around the room. Nothing. Just furniture and dust. No Dubstep.

'I-I-I don't know.' She whispered finally.

Techno's grip tightened.

'Don't be scared! He's probably in the hall! We didn't see him come in with us right?' She tried to smile.

'Y-Yeah. Let's go.' She nodded.

As the pair walked into the hall, everything became quiet. 'Didn't the boys just go here?!' Scene cried.

'That makes no sense.' Techno looked around.

**((wow, already some ghost action! wOW! Don't you worry yourselves now! I'll make sure they're ok! /evil chuckle))**


	3. Magical Doors and Disappearing Acts

Nerdcore suddenly ran into a long corridor. It had doors to rooms both sides of the corridors and continued down the landing till what seemed like forever.

'This isn't the exit.' He slowed down.

Intern 2 caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder.

'Don't run off like that!' He shouted.

'Intern 2, where are we?'

Intern 2 paused and looked around.

'This definitely isn't the exit.' Nerdcore sighed.

'_Where_ are we? We didn't go upstairs.' Intern 2 turned around and looked through the door he ran though. The upstairs landing and a stairway to the hall was staring back at him. He looked back at Nerdcore who was shaking.

'This is just a practical joke and I'm sure we've just ran into it!' Intern 2 laughed.

'We didn't go upstairs.' Nerdcore repeated.

'Come on, let's go back downstairs!' Intern 2 pulled Nerdcore and tried to comfort him.

After walking through the door, they appeared in the same spot they just left.

'We did walk through there right?' Intern 2 pointed at the door.

'You did.' Nerdcore's voice whispered.

'I was right! We did!' Intern 2 nodded.

'We did what?' Nerdcore looked up.

'Walk through there.' Intern 2 patted Nerdcore's shoulder. 'You ok buddy? Touch of amnesia there?'

'What? I'm fine! What are you talking about?' Nerdcore asked.

'I asked you if we walked through there.' Intern 2 smiled. 'And you replied.'

'I didn't. I didn't even hear you the till just then.'

'Are you sure?' Intern 2 raised his eyebrow. 'It was your voice.'

'But it wasn't _me_.'

Intern 2 shivered. 'Should we try that again?'

'We can try.' Nerdcore smiled at Intern 2 and nodded.

Once again, stepping through the doorway, it just lead them back to the same spot.

'So, it seems like something doesn't want us to go that way.' Intern 2 mumbled.

'Don't say that.' Nerdcore turned to Intern 2 and smiled.

'Sorry, let's just try to stay calm.' He smiled back.

/

Indie pulled open the small stove's door and looked inside at the dark, coaly innards.

'Metal, a party would have been better to be honest.' Indie sighed.

'Come on boss man. Everyone is enjoying themselves, we're having fun and nothing has gone wrong!'

Indie stood up from squatting. 'Speaking of everyone, where are they?'

Metal laughed and pointed to the room behind him. 'They're in there!'

'It's too quiet. My workers aren't quiet people.' He sighed again.

Indie left the dark kitchen and looked out into the dining room.

'Funny joke Metal. Where are they?'

Metal smiled. 'What?'

'There's no-one here. Where are they?'

Metal nervously laughed. 'What do you mean?'

'Literally no-one is here.'

'Where did they go?' Metal joined Indie and looked into the pitch black, empty room. 'Ok, this wasn't meant to happen.'

'So this was one of your jokes?'

'I just planned to scare the interns then we would go.'

'Right. And now most of my team is missing.'

'Seriously, I-' Metal paused. 'Maybe they left?!'

Indie sighed once more. 'Take note. Next Halloween, I'm doing the plans.'

'Go ahead boss man.'

Indie held up his lantern and surveyed the room. Indie gasped and took a step back.

'What is it boss man?!' Metal shouted.

'It might be just my eyes, but I'm sure I saw someone sitting on one of the chairs.'

'Y-You're kidding me, right?' Metal smiled.

'I wish I was.' Indie turned back to him, his face pale and in shock.


End file.
